


The Name Game

by lookingglassalice6



Series: Marvel One-Shots And Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingglassalice6/pseuds/lookingglassalice6
Summary: Working in a coffee shop may not be all that interesting. Until the Avengers come in for drinks.





	The Name Game

“Why are you two laughing…are you screwing up the names again? I almost got slapped last week!” You hissed at Adam and Kyle.  
You were busy cleaning up a massive spill on one of the tables. A large group had come in and ordered with your co-workers. The morons were making the drinks and laughing like crazy.  
You tossed the dishrag into the sink and went to the pick-up counter. The guys had retreated into the kitchen, leaving you to dole out the drinks.  
“Fuck.” You muttered under your breath as you saw the names. You took a deep breath and got started. The group looked tired, maybe they would just ignore the game.

“Um, black coffee for…Sore?”  
A large blonde man approached the counter.  
“Ah, you must be foreign to this tongue. It is pronounced Thor. Thank you coffee woman.”  
“You’re welcome. Um, mocha frappe with extra syrup on bottom and on top for…Hot?”  
“Hm, I thought the guy was flirting with me. Let him know I’m flattered but I like him more as a friend.” A lanky guy with a smirk took the drink.  
“Okay, enjoy the sugar crash later.” He gave you a thumbs up and you grabbed the next one. “Oh come on, there is no way I’m saying that. Who had the triple shot espresso?”  
A cute blonde man yawned and approached the counter.  
“It’s Clint, why, what did they write?”  
“Let’s just say spacing is everything.” You grumbled as you scribbled out the name.  
“Oh.” The realization hit him and he shook his head, smirking.  
“Sorry. Um, dark roast drip for ‘ T.C. I’m not even going to try’? That’s just lazy.”  
A handsome man with a regal air approached.  
“Close enough. Thank you.” He raised the cup to you as he passed.  
“Welcome. Cappuccinos for…Some and Wanna. Some Wanna?”  
“That is definitely our team name on the next mission.” A youngish girl with dark hair came up with a guy who had a mischievous smile on his face.  
“Hell yeah. Everybody wants Some Wanna. Better than Witch and Wings like Tony said.”  
“Decaf latte for Brain? That one isn’t so bad.” You shrugged as the guy came up.  
“I take it as a compliment.” He looked tired and rubbed his eyes under his glasses.  
“Sounds like you needed one. Vanilla latte for Rosie?”  
“Not very far off. But I want to know what they put on my friend’s. He had a macchiato? Could you make sure whatever the first name is the last name is Stank?”  
“That’s actually what they have. Mister Stank, to be specific.”  
“Thanks so much, Rosie.” A very famous businessman came up and clapped his friend’s shoulder.   
You were down to three.  
“Americanos for Stove and Brokee.”  
“That’s your new nickname. Stove, because you’re just that hot.” Two men came up and smiled. One had shaggy dark hair the other was blonde.  
“And you have no money, so Brokee fits like a glove.” The blonde ruffled the dark-haired one’s hair.  
“Well, at least your guy is hot. So you’re rich in that sense.” You smiled. They both grinned at you.   
“Thanks, you should come out with us sometime.” Dark haired one cocked an eyebrow.  
“Buck, it’s awkward when you hit on girls for both of us.”  
You grab Steve’s cup before he can get it and write your name and number on it.  
“Actually, I think I’d like to get you to know your real names.” You tilt your head and reach for the last cup. “Cinnamon latte for Natalia?”  
“Oh shit.”  
“Code black!”  
“Someone grab her!”  
A redhead vaulted the counter and charged past you into the kitchen. Stove and Brokee stood in front of you. You heard your co-workers scream.  
“WHO SENT YOU?!” The redhead demanded.  
Clint jumped the counter to get her while everyone else calmly sipped their drinks.  
“Is she going to kill them?” You asked Stove and Brokee. “Because that’s a lot of extra work for me.”  
Stove took a piece of paper from Mr. Stark and handed it to you. It was a blank check.  
“This should cover the damages. We’ll call you.”

——————————————————————————–

“I feel so out of place here.”

“You know that 70% of the people here are somehow connected to an elite superhero team, right?” Steve smirked as he took your coat.

“That doesn’t help me.” You roll your eyes and look around the room.

A few weeks prior you had met the Avengers when they came in for coffee at your cafe and your co-workers had purposely messed up their names. Bucky had hit on you for himself and Steve and you had given him your number. The three of you formed an easy friendship. They enjoyed having someone ‘normal’ to be around. You enjoyed hearing about their lives, past, and present.

“Aw, you’ll be fine. Just relax.” Steve straightened your necklace.

Those innocent touches were not unusual from him or Bucky. There was a strange undercurrent in your relationship. It was like you were dating them…and they were with one another. Sort of a triad instead of a couple. No one had mentioned it and it had never gotten past innocent outings and flirtation. But this was your first time attending one of the Avenger Compound parties.

“Where’s Bucky?” You frowned.

“He…generally hates these things. Too many people in an enclosed space. He’s looking for Thor.” Steve and you joined the people milling around. You recognized some of the people from your visits to the compound to pick the guys up.

“Oh.” You knew some of what Bucky had been through. But neither man really wanted to subject you to all of it. “Why Thor?”

“Thor has access to certain refreshments that are suited to the enhanced. Buck will be fine, as long as he stops at ‘comfortable’.” Steve shook his head.

The party went into the early hours of the next day. The majority of the people who didn’t live at the compound had left. Tony and Pepper were having a discussion with Bruce and Jane. Maria was sitting with Nat and Clint showing them something on her phone. Scott, Thor, Sam, and Wanda were explaining something to Vision as you and Steve looked on. Rhodey, Bucky, and T’ Challa were messing with a hologram and asking Friday questions.

“So are orgies the normal Saturday rituals at your place of fraternity?” Thor asked you.

“Aren’t students concerned about how casual sex may negatively impact your studies?” Vision leaned in towards you.

“Uh, what did I miss? How did this come up?” You tilted your head.

“VIS! I was talking about taking some classes. I mentioned you were getting your master’s. We started to discuss frats and sororities and…” Wanda gestured, confused as you were.

“Oh..kay. Well, I’m busy with school and I help out at the coffee shop so I don’t have time for…orgies or casual sex.” You shrug.

“That doesn’t sound like much fun.” A voice muttered in your ear, right behind you.

“Shit!” You turned and found a very drunk Bucky almost tilted over the back of the couch between you and Steve.

“Sorry, he’s stealthy even when plastered. Come on Pal.” Steve got up and pulled one of Bucky’s arms over his shoulder.

“Here, I’ll help.” The room was still chuckling at your startled exclamation. You got up and slung Bucky’s metal arm over your neck. Your other arm wrapped around his waist above Steve’s. Bucky was humming some song, muttering the words ‘star’ and ‘spangled’.

Steve took most of the weight but you were looking for a reason to run from your embarrassment. Steve led you down a long hall and into a large bedroom with vintage minimalist decor.

“Hi there, nice to meetcha.” Bucky turned his face into Steve’s chest and motorboated his pecs.

“Okay, that makes up for my mortification out there.” You snort laugh.

“He is stealthy and friendly when drunk. That’s why I don’t mind it. Let’s him relax and get in touch with the real Bucky. Get outta there.” Steve ruffled Bucky’s hair and gazed at him with a small smile. Bucky laughed and in a flash, he had detangled himself from Steve and flumped onto the bed. Taking you down with him.

“Oof!” You grunted as you hit the mattress.

“Shit!” Steve pulled Bucky’s metal arm off your chest and grabbed both of your hands to pull you up.

“Are you okay? The arm isn’t heavy but sometimes he grips by accident.” Steve led you to a couch and sat you down. He looked over you.

“I’m not as fragile as I look, I’m fine.” You straightened your dress and leaned back into the couch.

“How was it? The party and…everything?” Steve asked as he turned on a lamp and removed Bucky’s shoes before coming to sit with you.

“It was nice. More fun than I thought it would be. I worried everyone would be wondering what the hell I was doing here. But they were all nice.” You smiled.

“Good. Do you have class this week?”

“No, I’m pretty much done until graduation. I need to start looking for a job, though. Why?”

“We were wondering if you wanted to go with us to, uh, we got a cabin…upstate. Bucky and I were gonna go and get away for a few days.” Steve was more flustered than you thought a person could be.

“Are you asking me to go away with you two for a romantic weekend?” You snickered. His eyes went wide.

“No! Not as a…just a…friend…thing.” He looked over to the bed like he was wishing for Bucky to wake up and help him.

“Oh come on Stevie, just show her how awesome you are at sex. Or both of you get over here and go to sleep. Your yapping is giving me a headache.” Bucky’s voice was muffled. “I’d like to be involved if there is being awesome at sex, though.”

“I thought you were asleep.” Steve sighed and went to the bed, sitting next to Bucky.

“Momentarily passed out. I thought we were gonna wait to ask her together.” Bucky had yet to remove his face from the pillow. You moved forward and stood in front of Steve.

“Time constraints and too much mead forced my hand to go it alone.” Steve grinned up at you.

“Very brave, Stevie. Considering you’ve been driving yourself bat shit crazy over this. ‘How does this work? I mean, I know how it works.’” Bucky chuckled into the pillow and groped blindly behind him to pat Steve’s thigh. “You see, the reason he is awesome at sex is that he’s such a good guy. Very giving and-”

“Come on, man. And I meant socially not physically, ya jerk.” Steve shoved Bucky’s ass over.

“So I was reading this correctly. I thought I was projecting my fantasy life. So, Steve, you’re very giving and…what else? What about Bucky?” You shoved Bucky further to the other side of the bed and he groaned as he rolled to his back. You knelt on the bed and chewed on the inside of your cheek as you thought.

“My stamina is legendary, I can go for hours, my arm never gets tired.” Bucky ticked things off on his fingers. “And Steve goes into everything with maximum effort. I mean, he doesn’t stop until your voice is gone-”

“This is going better than expected.” Steve interrupted and raised his eyebrows.

“You’re telling me.” You yawned and Bucky propped himself up on his elbows. “But we may need to set some ground rules.

“Fine, but for the love of god can it wait until I don’t have a massive hangover incoming?” His eyes were half-lidded, his dark hair coming out of the elastic holding it.

“Poor baby.” Steve frowned and stood up. Bucky fell back into the pillows and grabbed your hand. He pulled you down so your head was on his shoulder.

“Hmm.” You hummed.

“I better get you…home.” Steve turned and saw you curled up. “Or not. You both sleeping in your party clothes?”

“Good point.” You sat up and unzipped your dress, wriggling it up and over your head.

“If one of you wants to undress me, have at it.” Bucky’s eyes were closed again.

“Jerk.” Steve undressed down to his tank top and shorts then climbed in behind you after flicking off the lights.

“Punk,” Bucky muttered.

Steve put his hand by Bucky’s on your hip and you turned your head.

“You guys are adorable.” You murmured. You felt Steve’s lips tilt into a smile on your temple.


End file.
